User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 4= XI XII ---- Re:Mission Ah okay, you can tell him about it if you want.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I am still doing the X & Y and XY&Z seasons but kinda not as my first priority but it is nice if he does though~ However if he doesn't want to do it, it is alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You can ask though if he starts from XY073 and I will go back from XY093 so we will meet each other. I'll continue with the XY&Z season though since I am kinda hyped for that season.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I do every episode 24 images but I guess around 20 is alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Saw it, nice to see it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Task I have iTunes so I'm able to buy the dub episodes a day after they premiere in the United States, since I live there. I already have XY073 on iTunes since I've purchased the entire volume. For other episodes, I mostly use paid streaming services like Netflix and Hulu that have Pokémon episodes or, with currently-undubbed episodes, downloads of them that I take screenshots from. I'll work on the images once I upload the Tsutomu image I have prepared. - PokémonGamer 21:04, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :I hope this is close enough to 20 (or at least a sufficient number of images), also counting this image. I have the whole episode if more images are needed. - PokémonGamer 23:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit What exactly do you have in mind? Is it this template? Energy ''X'' 10:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) So you want another row below dates and files? Does it have to be connected or separated? Also, what should go inside the new cells? Energy ''X'' 10:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't exactly understand. Do you want the table (by its borders, not the style and color) make it look like this? a, b and c are flags, while e,j,g,k, i and l are dates and files. Energy ''X'' 11:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Category Do you mean the Characters category?--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I guess that can be added yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know that, still thanks though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I've modified the template; it should be working fine now. It was just a problem of excess coding. Energy ''X'' 19:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Declaration Sure go ahead. However I think it is better for now to seperate the Pokémon pages that have an anime and manga counterpart and the ones with manga to make new pages with (Adventures) for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Saw it, it is good.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) X&Y Please explain what you mean. Energy ''X'' 12:47, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Why, you could've read the volume pages - for example. All those editions are added by CoroCoro, but some are added by Pokémon fan magazine. All of this feels like it will be compressed into regular volumes in that order. I know this is a big fuss, but I can't think of any alternative to work. Energy ''X'' 13:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Mind that it is very likely for some chapters to change order. But Bulb, for some reason, does not list the chapters from fan magazine, while pokespexy does the Corocoro chapters in order. So the only thing is to leave it as it is. It is hard to make predictions when it comes to this, for if the order goes wrong, a lot of pages and images will have to be moved. Energy ''X'' 13:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Let me explain: the missing chapters are those from Pokémon fan magazine, which pokespexy does not translate, probably due to them not being scanned properly (it is being taken by a camera or something). This current order is Corocoro plus the fan magazine, by logical alignment (like the destruction of the Tower of Mastery goes before the group met Clemont). Energy ''X'' 11:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply I believe it is not fake but an old version of it. There is a newer version of it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) There were some released like that. However there was a newer version of it which included the Diamond and Pearl on the front.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) hy if you watch gogoanime youl see the hoopa in the new movie also sylveon is a pokemon from gen 6 not 5 to write that ash oswhat love sylveon i upload some mages for penelope sylveon and i deleted the write from ash oshwhat when hi love sylveon Just informing You wont be able to edit the wiki for a while. This starts in half an hour. Utkar22 13:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :This is a wikia new developments testing period. In this period, no one will be able to edit any pages on wikia. It starts in 6 minutes. Utkar22 13:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Link= Fixed it, the : were on the wrong place.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) XY series Eh, where exactly? Energy ''X'' 21:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually, it should be "XY", as "XY Series" means XY, XY Kalos Quest and XY & Z season. Energy ''X'' 21:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It can be done manually, there aren't that many pages. Energy ''X'' 21:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Screenshots I download the episodes and then screenshots them while watching.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The program I am using has a screenshot feature, a lot of programs have them I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) It is called Divx.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Send back Okay. I'll try.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Just attempted to did that. Thanks.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:25, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Template Yes, we should. Then again, we should have more editors to replace such images... Energy ''X'' 10:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go on. Energy ''X'' 10:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Energy ''X'' 10:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Gyms Yes, but know that not all of them require the (Adventures) tag, considering only some of them appear in anime and have manga variants. Energy ''X'' 11:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'd rather leave it as it is, maybe turning that page into a disambiguation. Energy ''X'' 11:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Not only that, but we'd have to fix the links of anime variants, like Misty's Staryu to Misty's Staryu. Energy ''X'' 11:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Template Certainly. Before Z comes out, we could change the background image slightly. Energy ''X'' 18:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply I was wondering about that as well. Hm, are there any sort of icons that display the Pokémon's stat in games? Energy ''X'' 18:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Manga templates Alright, I will remove the brackets from the region part whenever I have the time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem and sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I saw it. Also, could you make a color for the Ranger regions, like Fiore, Almia and Oblivia since there are mangas based on those regions.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Saw it, thanks for doing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't know about that, considering that is a minor character in the anime. I think this should be an exception, considering Cyrus is a villian (and major character) in anime, manga and games. Energy ''X'' 19:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:User Seems he doesn't listen, going to ban him again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted everything that was in the category.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't know, such things are beyond me. Can't help in that, I think. Energy ''X'' 20:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Template If there is no additional work required on the template, then go ahead. Energy ''X'' 21:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Blue's Pidgeot Maybe, but I think the first Blue's Pidgeot page should've been named Blue's Pidgeot (Origins) cause it had the most history.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) All right Sorry again. I just it was this was an error cause most the main pokemon pages were renamed anime like the gym leaders cause of the history. But I guess it's no matter?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) He is blocked now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it is really needed, I am just removing them from the manga pages because I don't think they are not needed there but on the anime pages, it is okay, only on the mayor ones though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:01, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:ETP Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you for doing that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Reply Like how, exactly? Energy ''X'' 22:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Though there aren't many examples of that. Energy ''X'' 22:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stats What is a great source to get the stats from?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:12, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Could have guessed it but wanted to make it sure by asking you. Thanks for your reply.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:22, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I am using the Gen VI Pokédex so I believe I will use the changed stats. Still thank you for telling me :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:40, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Good point , I will keep that in mind when adding the stats.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's indeed better.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Aye, go ahead, though that should apply to all infoboxes we have already. Energy ''X'' 11:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Stats What Stats Template?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:46, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Template It slightly consumes much space when the Stats template is put one after another. Do you think you can modify its position so they are in the same horizontal (not vertical) position? Energy ''X'' 11:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Looks a bit wierd, could be more spread out, looks too compressed. Energy ''X'' 11:20, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Alright, thanks for telling.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Essentia Yeah, they should because Essentia and Emma are the same person as Pryce and the Masked Man and Archie and Guile Hideout.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Which version and where, exactly? Energy ''X'' 21:16, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, but which part? It might be best to show the template in action before making any changes. Energy ''X'' 10:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I guess it looks good. No objections. Energy ''X'' 10:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm more curious as to why don't you continue the BW chapters. After all, it is something you can do easily and well enough, yet is still required. Energy ''X'' 11:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah okay, thanks for finding a good source :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:55, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Nice that you are done with that. I am not really sure if they are wild Pokémon, my knowledge isn't really big of the anime section, so I am not sure if it needs to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) If that is so, I trust you on that, so you can rename them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Problem I am not able to see if something is wrong with the template but what's the problem with the template exactly?--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sorry if I wasn't able to help you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Voice actors I don't know about that one. I think it may be a ton of work to list them all. Energy ''X'' 21:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Carrie (Kalos Quest) It was renamed according to the episode but I have renamed the page like that because she does appear in one moreepisode than just XY091, that's XY092.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Nah, there is another Carrie that has to be renamed yet to Carrie (XY). There are still two Carrie.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:46, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It isn't really needed since only one Rotom appeared in the anime. When they are multiple, they should be named to the episode.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) If those Rotom were kinda playing a major role in that episode, the page needs to be made and then Rotom (anime) needs to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Aha, then Rotom (anime) needs to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem, are you going to rename it or should I do it?--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it is renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Template I see nothing (wrong with the template). What did you have in mind? Energy ''X'' 13:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:List of users Yeah it is kinda weird. Maybe it is because I stay logged in with this account and do not log out. However, it is kinda bugged out in my opinion because it didn't show it like that in the past and I stayed logged in and didn't log out either.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I am kinda lazy aswell to log in and log out every day, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) One is already alright but another one needs to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It is renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:25, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Both are renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) G Yes, go on, add it. Energy ''X'' 21:46, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hi, thanks for telling me :) Also, should I add both the templates or only the anime stub one? Utkar22 12:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, but then, the page does not appear in the Stub category. Also, as a side note, is a wiki promotion going on? I just saw it in the section in the bottom (wiki highlight). Utkar22 12:49, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Must be a "gift" from Wikia. Obviously it is to promote the Super Mystery Dungeon game. Energy ''X'' 13:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Addition Oh, okay because I thought that could be either way.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, I understand that now. Thanks for the info.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply I thought I told you to do it; anyhow, go on. Energy ''X'' 18:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply I was wondering if there was a way to improve the SEO. See, by some means, some of the pages, like the manga arc pages, should be above Bulb's pages. It could be that we use "arc" instead of "chapter", so it is a reason why redirects should be made. Along with some of the pages of anime, to give it a chance to be #1 on search engines instead of second (if not even lower). Because, really, our pages have much more content and images and if isn't that Bulb's infobox allows them to be above us, then I don't know what it is, then. So yeah, we shouldn't have deleted the redirects of anime Pokémon. But it can be easily corrected, however. The only thing that shouldn't stay are improperly named ones. Energy ''X'' 21:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) WildPoke templates Could you change the color of the words of the Pokémon etc in the WildPokeMid to black or something like that? It is kinda hard to read.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for changing them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I like it, it is better than the previous ones in my opinion. Yeah, I agree on your opinion for the renaming, I am going to rename them as soon as possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, I am going to rename Sallie's Gothitelle to Gothiltelle (Episode number) and I will rename Sallie to Sally since you saw on the Pokémon site.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:01, December 4, 2015 (UTC) All pages you have asked for, are renamed and the disambugation page is ready for you to be created.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:20, December 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) WildPokeMiddle Can you change the template's colors? For the text inside is barely readable on certain pages, needs to be much darker. Energy ''X'' 23:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Items Yeah, go on, it is needed. Energy ''X'' 21:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) All right. As for the template, it is needed anyways. Energy ''X'' 10:16, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images TPG is buying those episodes from iTunes, watches them and takes screenshots from it. I however won't give money for that if there is another way to it without buying the episodes. I don't think there isn't anyway for me atleast to upload images without the TV Tokyo logo on it since I download the Japanese RAW episodes which have the TV Tokyo logo because TV Tokyo releases them on the TV. In my opinion the TV Tokyo isn't really a burden when looking at the image, it is kinda small and better than the CN logo.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:22, December 6, 2015 (UTC)